


welcome home

by Dhamphiric_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Maeveris needs a new hobby besides looking up kiny spells for dorian, Roleplay, Spells & Enchantments, Yaoi, aphrodesiac spell, blowjob, if i miss any let me know and i will add them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhamphiric_Dragon/pseuds/Dhamphiric_Dragon
Summary: Lavellan decides to take Varric up on his offer of his estate in Kirkwall and gets the best surprise of his life
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 19





	1. What time has done

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear up some things, this is based on my play through of the game so some notes before we begin, Erimond was made tranquil, the gray wardens were kept in orlais, Vivienne was made divine, hawke and lavellan are mages, mages were freed, and empress Celene is on the throne. i prefer Vivienne as divine because I personally feel that Leiliana is a poor choice (sorry Leiliana fans) and I prefer to let Cassandra have the freedom to fully dedicate her time to rebuild the seekers into an order that she can be proud to be a part of, and i have a head cannon that she is made lord seeker by default so there's that lol and with Vivienne as divine mages have some more freedoms than before and the Templars are put on a firmer leash so they cant become tyrants like a certain red Lyrium fueled lunatic

Comte (Y/N) Lavellan.... that was the title Varric gave him at the exalted council. (Y/N) could only smile fondly, here he was in Kirkwall’s Gallows, far away from his clan in Wycome, about to start his new life. Well, as new as it could be anyway considering all the crap he went through between Coryphy-shits and the Qunari. At first, he wanted to stay with his clan in Wycome but after he told Keeper Deshanna about drinking from the Vir Abelasan, and the truth about the Evenuris, she suggested he leave the clan for fear of him angering their kin. It stung to hear her say that and thinking about it only made his heart twinge with hurt even though he understood why she suggested this path, if he had told everyone the truth about the dread wolf, and how they had grown to be close friends, and even went as far as to dare say they have gotten anything wrong at all he would be branded a heretic, flat ear, shemlan, anything his fellow Dalish could hurl at him for his betrayal.

Deshanna had practically raised the boy herself and knew him as well as a mother could that he couldn’t be lying about any of it. After officially stepping down as inquisitor and passing the mantle on to the next person, (Y/N) was surprised when Dagna presented him with a perfect metallic replica of his old arm as a parting gift. It was made of dragon bone for resilience and strength and was infused with Lyrium allowing him to manipulate it like a real arm and still be able to channel magic through it if lyrium was inside it. So here (Y/N) was, standing in his favorite armor, in Kirkwall’s gallows waiting for Varric to come lead him to his new Estate in Hightown so he could move in and get a grand tour. (Y/N) started to get nervous, he was a well-known apostate who saved the world, with (E/N)’s vallasline in (F/C) ink proudly displayed on his face, with Templar recruits glaring at him like they wanted to clap him in irons for just standing around.

His (E/C) eyes turned towards the giant statues of slaves weeping that surrounded the gallows and shuttered. ‘To think this was once a part of the imperium.’ (Y/N) thought to himself. A fond warmth washed over (Y/) as he gently touched the Message crystal that Dorian had given him before when they met up at the council. (Y/N) could call him now if needed, after some thought he grabbed his bag with the few belongings he brought from Skyhold and his clan, found a secluded corner of the gallows and opened the locket.

He channeled some magic through the small pale blue crystal inside to get Dorian’s attention. “Amatus? Everything alright?” Came Dorian’s almost immediate, worried sounding reply, they crystal pulsing with pale light every time he spoke. His voice brought a shutter down (Y/N)’s spine as he smiled.  
“Ir abelas ma Vhenan, I didn’t mean to worry you, I just wanted to say that I made it safely to Kirkwall and am waiting for Varric to find me.” (Y/N) reassured him gently, Dorian could be such a worrywart when he wanted to be, not that it wasn’t endearing but truthfully, he didn’t need Dorian worrying for him as much as he did sometimes. (Y/N) could hear Dorian sigh on the other side and smirked to himself  
“Amatus you know I don’t speak much elven besides ‘fenhedis’ and ‘shemlan’ and that’s only because the servants hurl them at me on a daily basis.” Dorian said, (y/N) could practically hear the smirk Dorian was wearing and rolled his eyes. “Then I just said, “you are an arrogant prick” (Y/N) clarified causing Dorian to sputter on the other line and sound offended. “What?! Me? Arrogant?! Why thank you for noticing Amatus~.” (Y/N) couldn’t help it, Dorian’s response brought him to laughter, a lighter, happier sound that made Dorian smile fondly. “Thanks Dorian....” “Any time Amatus, now what did you really say?”  
(Y/N) smiled. “In layman’s terms “I’m sorry my heart” but my ancestors were known to talk in metaphors and in circles around what they mean so the actual translation is a lot longer.” (Y/N) clarified as he chuckled. “I wasn’t interrupting anything was I?” (Y/N) asked with a touch of concern lacing his voice. “Not really, just a boring meeting with a magister whose fashion sense makes divine Victoria’s hat look like it’s the latest fashion statement.” Dorian commented before the conversation drifted to other topics like how Dorians faction of the magisterium was going, truthfully he knew Maeveris was just as responsible for the formation but Dorian was the main face of the party as she preferred to work behind the scenes. It was comforting to hear Dorian’s voice none the less. Even if (Y/N) couldn’t see him, almost ever, they remained strong no matter what.  
“Oh! Amatus before I forget, I had a little present sent to your home before you got there~ and Vivienne had all of the circles collect any and all elven tomes they had to send to you as she thought learning from them would help you with tapping into the knowledge of the well, I hope you don’t mind.” “A present? Really Vhenan? You didn’t need to.” (Y/N) said with a small smile. “Nonsense!” Dorian said excitedly, clearly giddy over whatever it was that is in his new home. “I told you before that the inquisition should have been showering you with gifts, feeding you grapes etc. but as your lover it’s my obligation to shower you with as many gifts as I want.” (Y/N) could only smile and shake his head softly. “I thought that was my job Dorian~” “It goes both ways Amatus- “the faint sound of knocking interrupted him as a soft, timid sounding voice followed. “Vishante Kaffas these magisters can’t take a shit without informing me of it first or something? I’m sorry (Y/N) I have to go before one of these fools decide to use to blood magic as a cure all solution.”  
Dorian stated, voice clipped with annoyance that someone dare interrupt his alone time with his lover. “I’m just proud you haven’t set anyone on fire yet Vhenan~” (Y/N) teased. “I can’t say I’m not tempted you know, that would solve quite a few problems but then again it’s too easy and barbaric.” Dorian countered, as if it were a legitimate excuse for why he hasn’t done it yet. “I’m still proud Dorian~ don’t ruin it. And tell Vivienne I’m grateful for the books if you can.” “I will Amatus, stay safe, I love you.” Dorian said softly. His voice cracking at the end with sadness. “Ar lath ma, Vhenan, I love you too.”  
And with those final words (Y/N) closed the locket cutting the connection, Dorian could still track where he was using the crystal if he wanted to so (Y/N) wasn’t worried as he stepped back out into the open space of the gallows. “Inquisitor! There you are! I thought I was going to have to track you down!” Came a certain Dwarfs jovial response as (Y/N) came into view. (Y/N) smirked as he approached him. “Perish the thought of leaving my favorite dwarf alone before winning my dignity back over wicked grace?” (Y/N) countered causing Varric to laugh. “Ha! Good luck with that! Isabela is going to join us later!” (Y/N) smirked with a gentle fondness for the dwarf as Varric lead him out of the gallows.

The walk to high town was thankfully short but the streets were confusing, and all the buildings started to look the same after a while. So much so that (Y/N) could have sworn they passed the same building at least three times already, if his estate was here he would definitely have to put up some sort of sign to set his apart to keep track. Varric eventually came to a stop at one of the larger estates, in front was a group of people, three women, two human and one elf, and two men besides Hawke. “There you two are! I almost went looking for you, thinking (Y/N) had fallen into a well or something.” Hawke joked as he approached them.  
Varric only chuckled. “I told you he would be in one piece when you found him, I never said it wouldn’t be at the bottom of a well.” Varric countered with his hands up in mock defense. “Fair enough.” Hawke chuckled. “Sooo~ this is the fabled “Herald of Andraste in the flesh~?” Isabela asked giving (Y/N) a once over with a hand delicately placed on her hip and a lick of her lips. “I can’t say I disapprove~ if you ever want to “chat” my room is in the hanged man.” She added with a wink and a very suggestive smirk. (Y/N) turned a noticeably light shade of pink. “Err, well, thanks.” He answered, clearly awkward and unsure of how to say “sorry lady I like men” without sounding offensive.  
Thankfully one of the other group members piped up helpfully, a fellow Dalish from the look of her. “Aneth ara, ir abelas haren, she’s always like that, I’m Merrill by the way, it’s wonderful to see another of the people here besides the city elves.” (Y/N) could only chuckle. “It’s alright, but you don’t have to call me “haren” I’m not that old.” He smiled. “Just “(Y/N)” will be fine.” “Ah, well I mean if what Varric said about you drinking from the Vir Abelasan is true then I feel it’s appropriate to call you haren. But if you don’t want me to that’s fine.” She said with a shy smile. “Ir abelas I’m rambling again.” Merrill said with a small smile bringing a chuckle from (Y/N). “Merrill, I thought we agreed not so much elvish so I can keep up?” Hawke said with a pout. (Y/N) smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye and sauntered over to Hawke, delicately pressing his body to Hawkes and spoke in elven using a seductive, sultry tone of voice that sounded like flirting. Merril Had to try to not burst into laughter as she whispered the translation to Fenris, who looked quite ready to eviscerate him causing him to pause and smirk. Hawke on the other hand was blushing, clearly enjoying the way (Y/N) tongue wrapped around each word With ease and grace. Lavellan then smirked and Merrill couldn’t contain it any longer as she and Fenris shared a laugh. “What’s so funny?” Hawke asked as Fenris smirked. “I’m just glad to know you seem to get off on threats of bodily harm and dismemberment as long as they’re in elven~” Hawke visibly paled as (Y/N) smirked.  
Merrill looked away causing (Y/N) to chuckle. However, he paused when it registered that Merril knew about the well, the only people to his knowledge that knew were his closest friends in the inquisition. “Oh! Sorry! Varric told us about the well in his letters to Hawke!” Merril quickly added as (Y/N) quirked an eyebrow in question. “ah, that’s how you know, I haven’t told anyone about that besides my closest friends.” (Y/N) clarified with a small shake of his head.  
“So, is it true Andraste herself saved you from the fade? I heard the rumors, but I don’t know if I believe it.” The other human man besides Hawke spoke, sounding skeptical of the story. (Y/N) could only smile sadly and shake his head as a negative. “no, it wasn’t Andraste who saved me, it was Divine Justinia herself. She sacrificed her life to save mine and allowed me enough time to escape before she died in the fade.” The man paused wide eyed. “I… I see, I’m glad you didn’t let her sacrifice be in vain then, my name is Sebastian Vael by the way.” Sebastian introduced himself with a small bow and a smile. (Y/N) smiled politely. “thanks- wait, as in Sebastian Vael, prince of Starkhaven? Didn’t you ask the inquisition for an army to help you reclaim the throne?” (Y/N) asked, surely he was remembering wrong, Sebastian only chuckled and nodded. “the very same, I suppose it’s king Sebastian now, I wanted to thank you for that by the way, with your military aid I was able to retake what was rightfully mine.” (Y/N) nodded slightly. “glad we could be of assistance.” He said with a small smile.  
“so… the Herald of Andraste was a Dalish mage…” The elven man said bitterly, this caught (Y/N) s attention as he gave the man a slight glare. “is my being a mage going to be a problem?” (Y/N) asked with offence clear in his tone. The man shrugged. “depends on how weak you are at handling your own power, but by the way Varric speaks of you, you are one of the few mages who can, so most likely not, but don’t expect me to trust you until you prove it.” (Y/N) backed down a bit, still annoyed at the elf but understanding his caution well. “ir abelas, I’m too used to people treating me as a monster for my natural powers…” it stung to say, but it was true, even in Skyhold after closing the breach and killing Corypheus, he still got ridiculed and called a monster just because of his magic, the rumors were False but that didn’t stop them from spreading, growing, especially after he made Erimond tranquil for his crimes, if anything it only made the rumors worse that he was a heartless monster with no care for mages lives. The elf only fixed him with a small look of pity.  
“it isn’t your fault; many mages fail to recognize how dangerous they really are until it’s too late. Even then some never learn, or are simply too weak to handle their own power properly and resort to blood magic as a result to fill in the gaps but you did give lord Erimond a fitting punishment in my opinion so I know you’re still sane enough to recognize a dangerous mage by glance.” (Y/N) nodded solemnly. “a sad fact of reality, but a fact none the less.” The elf paused and regarded (Y/N) with a guarded look. “my name is Fenris by the way, in case you ever wanted to know.” The elf, now known as Fenris said as he folded his arms over his chest. (Y/N) nodded with a small smile, now the guarded attitude and distrust of him made sense. “ma serannas, I appreciate you telling me. Most hear what I did to Erimond and think that I’m cruel to even think that such a punishment was even an option, and perhaps they are right, but what’s done is done.” (Y/N) said with a bitter smile.  
“most people are idiots who don’t know what actually happened at Adamant.” Fenris said with a smirk. (Y/N) smirked with a bitter chuckle. “ain’t that the truth!” Varric said with a laugh. Hawke nodded once. “indeed, and if they did know the truth they may not give you such a hard time over it.” He added helpfully. (Y/N) sighed, it felt good to hear that there were some people who didn’t think of him as cruel or a monster. “when it came time to judge him, I was so angry, he killed so many good people, men and women alike, all for the sake of a narcissistic, psychotic darkspawn with perverted ideals and aspirations for godhood, then he had the audacity to ask me to kill him, I was never more disgusted in my life, how dare he try to play the martyr while the victims of his crimes lie dead, I couldn’t kill him, so instead I made him tranquil. Looking back, I wonder if I should have just killed him…” Sebastian nodded in agreement. “even though he wasn’t the one holding the blade himself, he was the one who was giving the orders right? He told Clarel and the other gray wardens to commit to blood magic, he is the sinner in the eyes of the maker, not them. You did the right thing by rendering him harmless to others either way.” He added. Isabela looked appalled. “he sounds like a royal arse if you ask me, glad you knocked him down a peg or two.”  
(Y/N) smiled. Thanks everyone, it’s rare to hear such extremes be taken as such. The red-haired woman piped up finally. “why be sorry about it? You made a decision that needed to be made and made it.” she held out her hand to shake his own. “it takes a lot of guts to do what needs to be done. Name’s Aveline, you ever need help around here, you’ll have my support and the guardsmen to turn to for aid.” (Y/N) smiled and took her hand, she paused as the hand didn’t give way like normal flesh would. “something wrong captain?” (Y/N) asked with his head cocked to the side. “your hand is… rather cold and stiff, are you ok?” Aveline asked, concerned for his health. (Y/N) perked up. “Ah that…” he carefully removed the thin glove covering his hand and hoisted up the sleeve to reveal the golden and green metal of the dragon bone arm, blue lines of Lyrium running down the length similarly to Fenris’s arm brands.” Before I officially stepped down as inquisitor, my Arcanist Dagna made this for me as a going away gift, she infused lyrium into the metal so I can channel magic through it if I need to.” As if to prove his point the Lyrium in the arm glowed a pale blue and a blue flame manifested in his hand before disappearing with a close of his hand as he replaced the armor. “the Mark I had was slowly killing me, so I had to have it removed. Aveline took a closer look at his face, and sure enough a pale green raised scar could be seen right under his jaw. “too bad, I wanted to see what it could do~ if you know what I mean~” Isabela said with a smirk causing Aveline to roll her eyes. I doubt anything pleasurable Isabela…” Hawke said with a sigh. “I saw the damn thing myself.” (Y/N) smirked, “and your first thought wasn’t “hm how can it be used in bed?” you need to get your priorities straight. (Y/N) said.  
Varric laughed. “ok everyone, I think we’ve stolen enough of his time, lets let him get settled and later tonight drinks on me at the hanged man!” everyone seemed to agree and followed Varric, leaving (Y/N) to enter the estate. As he opened the door he was immediately greeted with an interior far different from the ones found in Kirkwall, somehow, someway, Varric had figured out how to model it after some of the elven ruins they found, the windows were perfect arches and the tiling on the floor was immaculate, even the wall tiles that looked like interlacing bricks were perfectly aligned! (Y/N) stared in awe as the ceiling was high and mirrored the tops of the archways, rich vibrant emerald greens and sapphire blues. He was in absolute awe, he took time to notice the curtains, they appeared to be modeled or made from the drapes of Skyhold, the ones with the elven lamps on them to be precise. As he wandered the rooms the railing on the grand stairs was made of flawless marble, he almost wanted to remove his boots for fear of ruining it, first order of business after finding work would be to hire a staff to help maintain this place that was for sure. He approached one of the archways that lead to what appeared to be his library, and sure enough, along with books from Varric and his friends, were many, many, MANY books from all of the circles that Vivienne could get her hands on, seems being best friends with the Divine had it’s good points after all. He took his time looking around the room and saw it, in a corner of the room was a beautiful fire place modeled after a dragon rearing back head aiming downwards and maw gaping with a mighty roar, the actual fire place nesting in a literal metal nest between it’s legs and tail. Next to that was a chair, a special chair, his throne from Skyhold, the proud dragon that once owned the skull could never guess that it would be made into a throne fit for a king, then demoted to a reading chair. The thought made (Y/N) chuckle to himself as he gently caressed the skull, memories of all the judgements he passed flowing in his mind like water. He stopped reminiscing and soon left the room to explore more of his new home, wondering just how Varric could pull this off. He soon reached a large door at the end of the hall. He assumed it must be the master bedroom and opened the door, what laid inside made him gasp and cover his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at the bed, or more accurately, who was on the bed, smiling fondly and approaching him with practiced ease and grace.

“welcome home Amatus~ I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long~”


	2. Ar lath ma, Amatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!!!!!! tell me what yall think in the comments! lol

(Y/N) could only stand there as Dorian got off the bed and approached him with a smile. “I…I thought you were in Minrathous.” (Y/N) managed to say, shock clear on his face as he gently reached out to Dorian and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Fearful that this was the fade and he was dreaming, he thought he would wake up in sky hold, Dorian gone from him forever. “I was~” Dorian said with a smirk. “until a few minutes ago I was~” he clarified as he gently took hold of his hand and kissed the warm palm caressing his sun kissed skin.  
wait, how did Dorian get here then? Minrathous was days away at least, weeks at most. Dorian smirked and lead (Y/N) to a small alcove of the room hidden by a beautiful emerald curtain, embroidered with a Tevinter dragon symbol, a reminder of Dorian perhaps. He moved the curtain aside to reveal a glowing Eluvian, with Dorians room in Minrathous reflected in the glass. “I hope you like your gift Amatus~” Dorian smiled as he wrapped an arm around his waist. (Y/N) could only smile and wrap his arms around Dorians neck and pull him into a deep kiss. “Ar lath Ma, Vhenan~ Ar lath ma, Vhenan~” (Y/N) said as he punctuated his words with kisses bringing a chuckle from Dorian. “planning on saying you love me with more than just words right?” Dorian said with a smirk as his moustache tickled (Y/N) ear. (Y/N) shivered and started to move towards the bed, leading Dorian over and kissing him. “that’s the goal~” (Y/N) said with a chuckle. Dorian smirked and climbed on top of him, leaning down and kissing his neck.  
“ahem? I thought you were going to join us for a game of wicked grace sparkler?” Dorian immediately groaned and pouted as (Y/N) glared daggers at Varric. Varric smirked and held up his hands in mock defense. “nighttime is better for that; less people awake to hear how loud you two can get.” (Y/N) could only blush and hide his face in Dorians shoulder, the pink hue crawling up his cheeks onto the tips of his ears. Dorian however could only chuckle at (Y/N). he could be a true delight to tease sometimes. (Y/N) however decided teasing was the final straw and he repeated what he had said to Hawke before when he first arrived as he shoved Dorian off pouting. “ok, quick question, what in the makers name are you saying?” Hawke asked as he followed Varric into the room. (Y/N) smirked “my ancestors spoke in circles and metaphors so the closest translation is: “May the dread wolf come and take you in your sleep to his den in the abysses of the beyond and tear off your limbs to devour you alive~” he finished as both Hawke and Dorian paled, Varric on the other hand burst out laughing. “no wonder broody said you like it in elven! It sounds way better!” he managed in between laughs.  
(Y/N) smirked and kissed Dorian who relaxed when he realized (Y/N) didn’t mean it towards him. Hawke however decided to leave in case (Y/N) made good on that threat, Varric following him. (Y/N) smiled happily, his Vhenan was by his side, Corypheus was defeated, and he could relax for more than two seconds without Josephine interrupting with a dignitary from Orlais breathing down her poor neck demanding he meet them for wedding arrangements. Dorian however interrupted his thoughts with a kiss to his shoulder as he carefully removed (Y/N)’s shirt. (Y/N) only shivered as Dorian carefully sucked on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, a large bruise forming in the spot as Dorian chuckled. “whoops~ so sorry Amatus~” Dorian said with a small smirk as (Y/N) chuckled and playfully pushed Dorian away. “no, no you’re not you ass~” he said as he pulled Dorian into a deep kiss. Dorian moaned softly as he laid back, (Y/N) slowly climbing on top and straddling his waist between his thighs before leaning down to kiss Dorian again and opening his very annoyingly overdone shirt. Dorian shivered as the cool air mingled with his loves hot breath as it danced across the exposed skin of his chest. (Y/N) smirked and kissed down the torso, scooting his body down to nestle between his loves legs as he palmed Dorian through his pants. Dorian groaned as (Y/N) began to open his pants and licking his lips slowly, tortuously in delight at what he saw, Dorians hardened cock straining against his smallclothes, begging for his touch, for release, anything really.  
“Amatus~ as much as I adore you and your teasing, if I don’t take you now then I’ll have to later, and you won’t like how I take you later~” Dorian promised with a devious smirk. (Y/N) only smirked. “patience master~ or do they not teach that in the imperium~?” he said with a smirk as he licked Dorian through his smallclothes yanking a groan from the Magisters throat. “no, but they certainly teach slaves not to get mouthy with their masters~.” Dorian said with a smirk as (Y/N) continued to suck on him through the single cloth barrier keeping him away from his true prize. Dorian moaned as his hand found purchase in the (H/C) locks framing the perfectly formed face currently between his thighs (Y/N) moaned softly sending delicious vibrations as he pulled back to finally remove the soaked garment, Dorians cock sprang to attention throbbing softly at the sudden change in temperature as (Y/N) licked his lips and stroked the organ in front of him. Dorian sighed in content as his Amatus finally seemed to desire the same as him. “oil is in the drawer right?” (Y/N) asked as he moved to get it.  
Dorian nodded and sat up with a smirk. (Y/N) opened the drawer and rummaged around before finding the much-needed item. Dorian merely smirked and snapped his fingers, grateful he was a mage as (Y/N) suddenly felt heat crawl up his spine like fingers gently clawing his back. He moaned softly as his clothes became far too hot, need shooting through his being as he looked over at Dorian, eyes glazed with need as his erection strained against his pants as he collapsed to his knees on the ground. “good boy~ now remove your clothes and come here ~” Dorian said in a firm bringing a quiet moan from (Y/N) who scrambled to obey. Dorian sat up and over the edge with his knees open, his cock right in (Y/N)’s face. “now be a good little slave and clean your master thoroughly understand~?” Dorian said in a firm tone as (Y/N) nodded and opened his mouth to take his cock inside.  
whatever spell Dorian used quickly took over his mind, it wasn’t blood magic, but (Y/N) felt compelled to obey him he got to work on his task as heat pooled between his legs, using his hands to keep Dorians legs open as he worked. “well, well, well~ Maeveris wasn’t kidding~” Dorian managed as his hand gripped (Y/N)’s head. “seems I owe her a sovereign now, she told me about this wonderful spell that triggers a persons sex drive and has an aphrodisiac like effect on them~ marvelous isn’t it Amatus~?” Dorian said as (Y/N) moaned softly, lust clouding his mind until Dorian pulled him off, “hm, perhaps a little too well, if you can’t answer me, thoughts for later I suppose.” Dorian said as he reached for the oil and coated his fingers. (Y/N) gulped as he climbed onto Dorians lap, using his hands to pull his ass cheeks apart as Dorian sunk the first digit in. (Y/N) moaned as he ground his hips against Dorians hand as a second, then a third digit followed. His mind blanked as Dorian crooked his fingers against a genuinely nice part inside him causing him to gasp and cum on their chests, the spell making his body far more sensitive. “oh dear~ I haven’t even fucked you yet~ tsk, tsk, tsk.” He said with a devilish smirk. “Perhaps I should punish you~? Deny you release until after I for that~? Dorian asked as (Y/N) moaned and weakly shook his head no. “no? and why not? I will not have my slave be selfish and think he can seek his own pleasure while I sit here barely aroused~.” Dorian said as he lessened the spell a bit so his words would register, truth be told as much as his amatus loved the fantasy of master and sex slave between them sometimes, Dorian always worried he would take it too far, he waited a moment to hear the safe word while (Y/N)s mind cleared and Dorians words seemed to click, Fen’harel, that was their safe word, since Solas was a sore spot for the both of them they agreed that was a good way to announce displeasure. (Y/N) however simply spread his thighs open as a deep red hue adorned his cheeks. “n-no master~ I promise I’ll behave myself” Dorian sighed as he relaxed a bit. (Y/N) broke character for a moment and kissed Dorian gently. “I’m ok Dorian~ trust me~” he said as he let Dorian lay him down on the soft, silken sheets. “it won’t happen again master.” (Y/N) said getting back into character earing a hungry gaze from Dorian. “we shall see about that, for now however I don’t think you deserve a reward~.” Dorian said as he snapped his fingers and ropes seemed to manifest out of nowhere, he gently bound his loves wrists together and to the top of the bed as he kissed down the bare torso presented for his viewing pleasure alone. “no wonder you were so expensive~ such lovely skin~, delicate features~ I’m surprised the bid wasn’t higher~” Dorian mused while his hand continued to grope the cute ass hiding behind (Y/N).  
(Y/N) moaned as he tried to flip over to present himself to his partner, an instinct of some sort telling him to get on all fours like a Mabari bitch in heat and present himself for Dorian to take as he saw fit, his cock twitching at the idea, must have been the spell but who cared? His mind was screaming with desire as Dorian took his time, prepping him, his slick ass making a wet squelch as Dorian added more oil, or at least he thought he did. “oh? Now that’s an interesting side effect, Dorian said, mild surprise lacing his tone as he smirked. “w-what?” (Y/N) managed through his lust addled brain. “seems the spell is allowing your body to…self-lubricate as it were.” Dorian managed, clearly embarrassed and unsure how to say it as he used the oil to slick his cock. (Y/N) blushed heavily at the revelation. “I-I see.” (Y/N) said as Dorian kissed him, moaning as he felt Dorian sink into his depths at long last. Hips meeting his own with ease causing him to sigh with relief at finally being filled. “hm~ what a good little whore I have~ so eager and willing to let me in~ I’m almost glad you aren’t a woman~ then again the idea would be amusing~” “you wouldn’t fuck me if I were a woman Dorian, let’s face it~” (Y/N) said with a smirk, only to be met with a harsh thrust in response. ”oh yes you’re quite right~ if you were I couldn’t do this~” Dorian said as he started a rough and fast pace, harshly slamming into (Y/N)’s hips so hard he knew he was going to walk funny. (Y/N) cried out as Dorian stroked his cock in time with his thrusts, wrists straining against the bonds as he tried to hold onto Dorian, suddenly his back arched off the bed as he came. Ass clamping around Dorian causing him to cum, (Y/N) panted as he came down from his high as the spell wore off completely. “tell…Maeveris…I said thanks for the spell.” Dorian chuckled and pulled (Y/N) close. Later Amatus~ for now I just want to spend time with the man I love~”  
“Ar lath ma, Vhenan~”  
“And I love you too Amatus~.”


End file.
